Les Cinq Légendes : La vengeance des Ténèbres
by Angelcat123
Summary: Neuf mois après que Jack est devenu un Gardien et que Pitch a été battu par les Gardiens qui croyait l'avoir mit hors d'état de nuir mais il complotait en secret. Jack doit aidé une adolescente a contrôler ses pouvoirs et en même temps aidé ses amis a battre Pitch et ses nouveaux alliés.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : L'étrange fille du parc.

_Neuf ans plus tôt (le vingt et un décembre) :_

_Une petite fille regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre le ciel étoilé et la Lune qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de la neige d'un blanc immaculé, puis elle leva les yeux vers cette sphère lumineuse et soupira :_

_- Ah plus que quatre jours avant Noël j'ai hâte ! Dit la petite fille avec une voix remplie d'espoir, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir rencontrer le faiseur de neige et le Père Noël !_

_La voix d'une femme arriva de l'étage d'en-dessous :_

_- Angeeeeeeeee Crie-t-elle, À table !_

_- J'arrive maman ! Cria la petite. À tout à l'heure… Jack Frost !_

_Puis Ange s'en allât en regardant une dernière fois la neige tomber par la fenêtre avant de passer sa porte._

_Neuf ans plus tard (le vingt décembre) :_

Un après-midi totalement ordinaire ce déroulait à Burguess. Les enfants jouaient dans la neige et on a entendu d'un seul coup le rire enfantin de Jack Frost :

- Attention ! Cria le Gardien de l'Amusement, Je vais vous attraper !

- Jack ! Lâche-moi.

- Jamie tu n'avais qu'à courir plus vite ! Dit Jack Frost en lâchant un petit rire moqueur. Et si on faisait une bataille de boule de neige ?

Tous les enfants hurlaient ensemble une réponse qui rendu Jack heureux puis il lâchât Jamie qui lui fit mal aux oreilles :

- Alors que la bataille commence !

Il fit feu le premier puis les enfants s'organisèrent en plusieurs équipes : Jack était avec Jamie et sa petite sœur Sophie, Choupette était avec Pippa et Caleb et Monty était avec Claude ainsi ce déroulait cette fabuleuse bataille. Jack préparait les munitions pendant que Jamie et Sophie les lançaient de toute leur force ! Puis Jack prit une boule de neige et la jeta n'importe où et il toucha sans faire exprès une adolescente qui passait par là !

- Attention ! Cria-t-il

La fille se retourna, ils virent une adolescente totalement ordinaire aux cheveux châtains foncés, ses yeux marrons clair à la lumière du soleil, vêtue d'une robe bleu et d'un manteau noir. Elle se prit alors la boule de neige en pleine face elle s'essuya le visage, pris une boule de neige et la lança sur… Jack ?! :

- Prend ça ! Cria-t-elle

Jamie resta là sans bouger à regardé Jack se prendre une boule de neige de plein fouet et commença à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains foncés partit en courant tout en lançant un petit regard en coin vers Jack et elle éclatât de rire puis les enfants ont continué de jouer. Tous ? Non L'Esprit de l'Hiver regarda Jamie qui commença à se calmer :

- Tu sais qui est cette jeune fille qui vient de partir ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle s'appelle Ange Welfare et qu'elle vit ici depuis l'âge de ces trois ans, que demain elle va avoir quinze ans et qu'elle me connait très bien car je suis un de ses amis ! Dit Jamie avec un sourire qui éblouissait son visage.

Jack compris que quelque chose clochait, qui était cette jeune fille ? Et comment l'avait-elle vu ? Il regardait le soir tombé et remarqua que Jamie ne voulait pas qu'il parte si vite :

- Jack. Dit Jamie d'un ton triste, pourquoi tu dois partir ?

- Je dois rejoindre les Gardiens mais je te jure que je reviendrais. C'est promis !

A ce moment précis Jack s'envolât vers le Pôle où Nord l'attendait car dans cinq jours c'est Noël et il faut qu'il soit, je cite Nord : « Nezabyvayemyy ! » (Inoubliable en Russe).

_Maison d'Ange au même moment :_

- Maman je suis rentrée !

Elle arrivât dans la cuisine.

- Maman ?

Puis elle vit sur la table un papier et elle le lût :

_Ange _

_J'ai dût partir pour une urgence à mon travail si tu as faim n'hésite pas il y a du rôti dans le four et des pâtes dans la casserole. Je reviendrais d'ici deux ou trois jours. _

_Mais je serais là pour Noël je te l'ai promis non ?_

_Je t'aime. Bisous._

_P.S : Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ton anniversaire._

Ange soupira cela fait déjà cinq ans que c'est comme ça. Cinq années où sa mère à une « urgence » à son boulot et elle la laisse seule pour son anniversaire. Elle repensât à l'époque où elle était petite, où son père était là et où sa famille n'était pas brisée en mille morceaux. Elle monta dans sa chambre, après avoir mangé, elle se mit en pyjamas et elle dessina ce qui lui vînt à l'esprit d'abord c'était sa mère puis son père avec un cœur noir brisé entre les deux parent et enfin sur une autre feuille c'était une personne qu'elle avait vu en rêve, un ado comme elle avec des cheveux blanc argentés, des yeux aux couleurs d'un lac gelé et il avait un sourire envoutant. Elle entendit les douze coups de minuit, elle allât dans le salon et elle se recroquevillât sur elle-même en chantant « Joyeux anniversaire Ange » puis elle s'endormi en lâchant une seule larme.

_Pôle Nord, Palais de Glace : _

Jack arriva en flottant dans les airs il passât une fenêtre grande ouverte comme si on l'attendait, puis il entendit Nord hurlé sur les yétis en Russe, il s'arrêta pour profiter du spectacle en se disant que c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas put filmer tout ça !

- Jack vient ne reste pas planter là ! Hurla Nord avec son accent Russe

- Tu voulais me voir Nord ?

- Oui j'ai une proposition à te faire : tu vas surveiller Burguess et surtout l'endroit où Pitch est enfermé j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je le sens dans ma bedaine !

- D'accord mais tu m'as fait venir juste parce que tu n'es pas bien ? Ironisa Jack

- Non Jack j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment je pense que Pitch va revenir !

Jack voulût dire quelque chose mais Fée suivit de ses fées des dents dont Quenottes, Sab et Bunny arrivèrent en courant à quatre pattes pour Bunny, en volant pour Fée et ses récolteuses et en flottant pour Sab :

- Tiens vous êtes déjà là ? Demanda Nord

- Oui on a fait aussi vite qu'on a put !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda avec inquiétude Fée.

Sab fit apparaitre des images au-dessus de sa tête : La silhouette de Pitch, un cauchemar suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

- Effectivement mon jeune ami, dit le Père Noël avec un regard triste, j'ai bien peur que Pitch ne soit de retour !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Demanda par curiosité Bunny

- Moi je sais pourquoi il a peur que Pitch ne soit de retour …Dit Jack sur un ton sérieux, en venant ici j'ai vu un cauchemar mais j'ai pu le battre grâce à un éclair de glace ! Commenta Jack avec un visage noir malgré l'air satisfait qu'il pensait avoir.

Alors les Cinq Gardiens regardèrent vers la Lune qui scintillait comme si elle leur donnait raison mais quand même temps ils ne devaient pas s'inquiété, les légendes ne virent que l'une des facettes celle qui leurs donnait raison : Pitch est bel et bien de retour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Les problèmes s'intensifient !

_Pôle Nord, Palais de Glace :_

La situation est grave Pitch est de retour mais il y a un aspect positif il est au bout du rouleau il ne peut donc nuire à personne mais Fée pour sa part s'inquiète :

- Jack est ce que tu as eux d'autres événements qui pourrait nous confirmer que Pitch est de retour ? Demanda Fée

Jack pensa à la jeune ado qui l'a vu mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence il préféra ne pas en parlé il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Donc tu n'as vu que le cauchemar ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Et tu l'a vu où ? Demanda Bunny

- Je l'ai vu… à Burguess !

Les Gardiens réfléchir à une solution car l'heure était grave !

_Burguess, chez Ange :_

La jeune fille se réveilla avec des yeux rouges et gonflés car elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, elle monta puis se prépara, prit de l'argent dans sa tirelire et elle partit en ville s'offrir de nouvelles chaussures et d'autres cadeau car aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire ! Elle allât dans une boulangerie achetât dix pain au chocolat et partit avec ces achats dans le parc où il y avait Jamie et Sophie.

- Hop hop hop lapin ! Cria Sophie tout en bondissant à pied joint.

- Sophie fait attention au… bloc de glace. Dit Jamie totalement exaspéré

Ange s'accroupit et aida la petite fille à se redressé :

- Tu n'as rien de casser ma grande ?

Puis Sophie repartit vers Jamie en sautillant de joie :

- Sophie tu n'as rien, merci de l'avoir aidé à ce relevé.

- De rien… Jamie c'est ça !

- Oui c'est exactement ça et toi c'est… Ange ?

Ange sourit et regarda Jamie droit dans les yeux :

- Alors ça te dit une bataille de boules de neige ?

- Oh oui alors !

- Pars devant et… (Elle sortit deux pains aux chocolats de son sac) tiens mange pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces et donnes en un à ta petite sœur d'accord !

- Oui ! S'exclama Jamie avec un sourire tendrement innocent.

Il partit avec Sophie et Ange les regardaient s'éloigné elle commença à les rejoindre quand soudain elle se souvenue qu'elle avait des paquets plein les bras :

- Je reviens je vais poser tout ça chez moi on se retrouve au parc d'accord ! Hurla-t-elle à Jamie qui acquiesça.

Elle parti en direction de chez elle, posa ces paquets mais quand elle revint elle fût pousser par sa curiosité et allât voir l'étrange endroit qui l'attirait elle savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Quand elle arriva elle vit un trou avec au-dessus un lit délabré sans matelas qu'elle toucha et elle se pencha vers le trou.

- Echo ! Hurla-t-elle dans le trou sombre et sinistre !

- Cool il y a de l'écho, mais est-ce-qu'il y a un fond ?

Elle prit de la neige qu'elle changea en boule et la jeta dedans puis elle tendit l'oreille, un « ploc » lui assurât qu'il y avait un fond. Pour elle ce n'était qu'un puits mais pour Jack Frost qui observait la fille c'était l'Antre de Pitch puis d'un seul coup Ange entendit un cri qui venait du « puits » et elle s'enfuit en courant car elle fût surprise et en même temps effrayée qu'il y ait une personne dans ce « puits ». Dès qu'elle fût assez loin Jack pencha sa tête au-dessus de l'Antre et il vît Pitch avec de la neige sur la tête il s'empêchât de rire pour éviter que le croque-mitaine ne le surprenne au-dessus de lui avec un sourire narquois. Il parti en rigolant vers Jamie qui était avec Ange. Elle semblait bien s'amusé pour une ado mais … :

- Stop ! Hurla-t-elle

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ange ? Demanda Jamie

- Il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée, je dois rentrer chez moi !

- D'accord. Dit Jamie d'un ton triste, mais tu reviens demain hein ?

- Oui c'est promis !

Elle parti puis la nuit tomba plus vite que prévu elle eu froid et peur quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Ange courût aussi vite qu'elle pût pour échapper à l'inconnu qui pour elle la poursuivait. Elle arrivât chez elle saine et sauve, elle vît un mail sur son ordi elle l'ouvrît et le lût :

_Ange_

_Désolé mais je ne pourrais pas revenir avant le dix Janvier l'accident est grave puisque le garçon qui devait me remplacer pour que je rentre à temps s'est cassé la cheville en glissant sur une flaque d'huile et aussi que personne à part moi connait ce qu'il faut faire à l'atelier je dois rester. Encore désolé. Puisque ton père n'est plus de ce monde tu vas être seule._

_Excuse ta vieille mère et passe de bonnes fêtes ! (malgré mon absence) _

Ange ferma doucement l'ordinateur, qu'elle eût comme cadeau de Noël l'année dernière. Puis elle repensât que ça fait déjà quatre ans que son papa est mort dans un accident d'avion qui devait l'emmener au Japon pour son travail, mais l'avion à percuté une falaise et c'est écrasé deux mètres plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas grave maman travaille bien, je suis étonné que tu ne tiennes plus tes promesses comme avant, elle soupira avant de continuer, et j'espère que je serais là à ton retour. Murmura Ange.

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et regarda la Lune d'un air pensif puis dans un élan de peine et de désespoir elle prit un sac où elle mit dedans un cahier de dessin, un crayon de papier, une gomme, un taille crayon et des crayons de couleur. Elle prit aussi des gâteaux et des vêtements de rechange. Elle partit en direction de la forêt puis elle s'arrêta devant un lac gelé et soudain se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. Elle sortit son matériel à dessin et commença à dessiné son rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a trois soir de ça : Elle se soulevant grâce à la Lune qui se grossissait avec une espèce de filet blanc qui partait de la Lune pour arriver à Ange.

- Ah…Soupira Ange, je fais des rêves complètement fous et puis je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'il se réalise ! Je dois être folle à liées !

Elle se remit à dessiné mais cette fois c'était plus sombre que tout les autres dessins qu'elle avait dessiné. Elle dessina une personne vêtue de noir avec les yeux or qui a un sourire malicieux avec derrière lui… Les Ténèbres !

- Wow il fait peur celui là ! S'exclama Ange, je vais le garder on ne sait jamais. Il y a un sens artistique pour moi.

Puis elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Ange hurla de peur et s'enfui avec ses affaires. Après quelques kilomètres elle s'arrêta pensant qu'elle était en sécurité mais la chose qui la poursuivait la pris par la cheville et la trimbala à droite et à gauche.

_Pôle Nord, Palais de Glace au même moment :_

Un silence lourd envahissait l'atelier, normalement si joyeux, de Nord puis Jack coupa se silence qui pour lui n'avait que trop duré :

- On devrait voir si Pitch est bien enfermé là où on l'a laissé ?!

- Tu as raison Jack ! S'exclama Nord avec son accent Russe, allons y maintenant… avec ça ! (montre une boule à neige)

- Je préfère passer par mes tunnels, Dit Bunny à demi-voix, c'est moins … dangereux !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse taper du pied Jack le prit avec lui grâce à son bâton et tous les Gardiens partirent. Nord laissa donc l'atelier à un de ces yétis qui était plus intelligent et compétent que les autres !

Les Cinq Gardiens arrivèrent à Burguess vers l'Antre de Pitch qui n'était qu'à dix kilomètres d'eux. Puis ils entendirent un cri aigue et ils virent un cauchemar qui trainait quelque chose !

- Il faut le rattraper il se dirige droit vers Pitch ! Hurla Bunny

Tous les Esprits partirent aussi vite comme ils le pouvaient. Jack lui qui allait plus vite que les quatre autres essaya de rattrapé le cauchemar mais il le loupa. Après plusieurs tentatives raté afin d'attrapé soit le cauchemar soit la « chose » qu'il tirait, Les Gardiens atterrirent devant la demeure de Pitch. Et tous ce que la « chose » que trainait le cauchemar à laisser derrière lui était un sac-à-dos noir.

- Il faut récupérer la chose que le cauchemar à pris et-

Jack coupa la parole à Bunny :

- Ce n'est pas une chose, c'est une fille que le cauchemar a emmener la dedans ! S'exclama Jack après avoir regardé dans le sac.

Ils se turent tous et Jack fonça tête baissé dans le trou suivit des quatre autres légendes. Ils atterrirent et virent la fille debout mais dès qu'elle vue les cinq personnes approché d'elle, elle paniqua et courut vers l'obscurité, les Gardiens la pourchassaient et on réussi à la retrouvé mais ils entendirent un rire qu'ils connaissaient très bien même trop bien et qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu depuis longtemps, depuis neuf mois enfaite !

- Pitch ! S'écria Fée

Ils se mettaient tous sur la défensive tout en protégeant la jeune fille apeurée.

- Oh mais qu'elle surprise ! Vous êtes tous là ! Vous venez me rendre visite ?

Il fit quelque pas mais s'arrêta brutalement.

- N'approche pas ! Hurla Jack Frost en le menaçant avec son bâton qu'il tenait fermement.

- Oh mais c'est vous qui êtes venu me dérangé !

- On avait une bonne raison ! S'écria Fée.

- Et je peux la connaitre ? Demanda Pitch intrigué

La fille qui avait peur et était terrorisée se demanda : « Mais que me veulent-ils ? Et qui sont ces étranges personnes ? »

- Oh je viens de comprendre ! S'exclama Pitch. Que c'est mignon de la protéger de-

Jack coupa le croque-mitaine avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Nord ouvre vite le portail vers le Palais de Glace avec la boule à neige ! Ordonna l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Nord s'exécuta, le portail s'ouvrit et les Cinq Gardiens l'empruntèrent pour rejoindre le Palais de Glace. Mais ils venaient à l'instant de se souvenir que la fille était avec eux et ils eurent un élan de panique quand ils se retournèrent et virent la jeune adolescente les menacées avec un… ELFE ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Les pouvoirs d'Ange s'éveillent.

Nord hurlait des choses incompréhensibles en Russe et les autres regardaient la pauvre petite fille qui était chamboulée, terrorisée et totalement perdue, les menacés avec un des elfes de Nord qui était aussi terrorisé et perdu qu'elle !

- Où suis-je ? Demanda Ange d'une voix tremblotante tout en les menaçant avec l'elfe qu'elle tenait fermement.

- Calme-toi ! Fit Jack pour essayé de la rassuré… sans succès

- Non je ne me calme pas ! Hurla Ange.

Elle regarda derrière elle et fixa le vide d'un air pensif. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout…

- Reflexe ! S'écria la jeune fille avant de lancer Ding-Dong.

Les Gardiens s'attendait à autre chose que ce qu'elle allait faire… Elle sauta dans le vide sans sentir que l'un de ses yeux était devenu blanc, qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux était devenu blanche et que des ailes lui sortirent du dos, alors que Jack s'apprêtait à sauter pour la sauver.

- Aaaaaah ! Hurla Ange, Quoi je ne m'écrase pas ? Non ce n'est pas vrai… Je vole ?

Elle tourna autour du globe en rigolant mais en plein vol ces ailes disparurent, son œil droit était redevenu marron comme sa mèche de cheveux et son sourire s'évanoui puis elle s'écrasât sur Jack Frost…

- Aïe…Dit-il avec un soupire de souffrance.

- Ah… Euh… Dé…Désolé ! Dit elle toute paniquée.

Elle se releva et ces joues rougissent sans qu'elle ne pût les contrôler !

- Sab il faudrait peut-être… Chuchota Bunny à Sab.

Sab acquiesça tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Tous les Gardiens croyaient qu'il allait la faire s'endormir grâce à une poignée de Sable de Rêves mais il fit apparaître un point d'interrogation comme s'il lui demandait si elle allait bien.

- Oh… Oui je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter petit bonhomme. Dit-elle en souriant.

Bunny le regarda d'un air de dire qu'il s'était TOTALEMENT trompé puis Jack se releva et s'approcha de la jeune adolescente encore un peu troublé !

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Jack en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Ange surprise qu'il soit si proche recula de quelque pas et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Ange Welfare et toi qui es-tu ?

- Moi je suis Jack Frost, l'Esprit de l'Hiver et le Gardien de l'Amusement. Affirma Jack avec un sourire envoutant.

- D'accord il en reste quatre. Qui êtes-vous ? Et surtout qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la deuxième question de l'adolescente.

- Moi je m'appelle Bunny je suis le Lapin de Pâques et le Gardien de l'Espoir et voici Sab le Marchand de Sable et le Gardien des Rêves mais il est muet c'est pour ça qu'il fait apparaitre des signes au-dessus de sa tête.

Ange acquiesça et se tourna vers Fée comme pour dire que c'est à elle de se présenté.

- Moi je suis Fée la Fée des Dents et la Gardiennes des Souvenirs perdu et voici mes récolteuses.

Ange répéta exactement la même chose qu'elle fit avec Fée mais cette fois ci c'était avec Nord.

- Et moi je m'appelle Nord et je suis-

- Laisse-moi deviné le Père Noël ?

- Exacte et je suis aussi le Gardien de l'Emerveillement.

- Donc si je résume vous êtes les légendes des enfants, vous protégez ces derniers et même les ados… comme moi ?

- Euh… C'est plus compliqué. Affirma durement Nord. Enfaite tu n'es pas censé nous voir.

- Ah… Mais alors comment se fait-il que je vous vois ?

Les Gardiens se regardèrent et soudain la Lune brilla plus fort et elle illumina Ange d'une lumière qui les intrigua mais elle était si douce qu'elle adouci les consciences et les questions de tout le monde !

- Jack tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à un ange comme ça ? Chuchota doucement Fée à Jack qui acquiesça.

Puis la jeune fille se senti partir dans un long sommeil à cause de la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

- Jack. Dit doucement Nord. On devrait peut-être…

- La… ramené chez elle ? Hésita Jack tout en rattrapant la jeune fille qui s'endormi légèrement dans ses bras glacés.

- Non elle est en danger si on la ramène maintenant, lui donner une chambre au calme sera un meilleur choix tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plait.

Les autres Gardiens essayèrent de protesté… sans succès car Nord les ignora et leurs lança un regard foudroyant.

Jack acquiesça avec un sourire de satisfaction et ils partirent vers la chambre la plus éloignée du bruit et des Gardiens par la même occasion.

- Tu aurais pût me donner cette chambre quand je suis devenu un Gardien ! Ironisa-t-il.

La chambre avait une ambiance de réconfort et d'apaisement deux sensations qui s'alliaient parfaitement avec la chaleur qui y émanait. Jack posa doucement la jeune fille dans le lit aux couleurs de Noël et ils partirent la laissant seule pour le moment car l'instant était crucial Pitch la voulait et les Légendes savait pourquoi à présent : il voulait ses pouvoir qui était petit pour eux mais l'Homme de la Lune savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient énorme !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : L'avènement des acolytes de Pitch.

_Pôle Nord, Palais de Glace : _

Les yeux d'Ange s'ouvrirent doucement et malgré la confusion qui était en elle, elle sortit de sa chambre et découvrit, stupéfaite, l'immense couloir qu'elle empreignit pour rejoindre la salle du Globe autour duquel elle avait volé hier.

-Wow c'est autour de ça que j'ai volé je n'en reviens toujours pas ! S'exclama-t-telle. Mais j'ai vraiment eu des ailes hier ?

Elle repensât à tout ce qui c'était passé : sa fuite, ses rêves, l'enlèvement par le cauchemar qui pour elle n'était qu'une bestiole des enfers, les Gardiens et puis son dessin montrant le croque-mitaine entourer des Ténèbres. Les Légendes la regardaient et puis Jack voletât vers elle et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il était déjà à côté d'elle alors qu'elle lâchait une toute petite perle salée qui coula sur sa joue toute rose.

- Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il

Elle hoqueta de surprise le voyant si près d'elle, elle recula de quelque pas et lui répondit par un secouement de la tête négatif qui fit s'envolé la larme alors qu'elle glissait doucement vers son menton.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda l'Esprit de l'Hiver

- Oh à rien ne t'inquiète pas j'étais seulement perdue ! Affirma Ange avec un sourire doux mais un peu forcé.

Il lui sourit et il retourna auprès des Gardiens qui regardaient toujours la jeune Ange. Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux en pensant à Burguess puis elle repensât à Jamie et d'un coup ouvrit les yeux en se rappelant de la promesse faite au petit il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas l'avoir vu arrivé ce matin ! Elle fit les cent pas tout en réfléchissant à une histoire qu'elle pourrait bien inventer pour lui faire gober ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle réfléchie en murmurant et se claquant mentalement à plusieurs reprises pour se dire que c'était soit totalement idiot soit totalement faux ou les deux ! Les Gardiens l'observaient intrigués et Fée allât la voir :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère sensation d'inquiétude.

-Je lui aie promis…. Dit Ange avec une voix légèrement tremblotante, il doit être extrêmement inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu. Mais je dois déjà savoir quelle heure il est avec un peu de chance c'est encore la nuit là-bas… Mais si c'était le matin qu'il me cherche de partout et qu'il ne me voit pas ! Que faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Fée encore plus inquiète.

- Je parle de-

Jack la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait put dire le nom de celui dont elle parlait :

- Jamie ! S'exclama Jack.

- Oui parfaitement je parle de lui !

Jack eu un petit sourire en coin et pouffa de rire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est encore le soir là-bas, il dort profondément. Lui dit le Gardien de l'Amusement en posant une de ses mains glacée sur son épaule.

- Ouf… J'ai eu peur. Murmura Ange avec un soulagement qui se lût sur son sourire ravissant. Mais-

-Mais tu veux rentrer chez toi malgré tout ? Demanda Nord.

Ange acquiesça mais toutes les pensées qu'elle eut en revoyant sa maison dans sa tête lui mirent les larmes aux yeux.

- Ange tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau s'il te plait.

- Oh… oui bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec un sourire de bienveillance.

Alors ils allèrent dans le bureau de Nord pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé hier et de son retour chez elle qui sera plus dur que prévu.

_Antre de Pitch, au même moment :_

Pitch tourna en rond pensant que ses acolytes ne viendront jamais quand soudain il vit cinq personnes arrivés des Ténèbres de son Antre. Il reconnut directement ses alliés dans la faible lumière que dégageait son Globe.

- Ah, j'ai crut ne jamais vous revoir vivant. Dit Pitch avec une voix satisfaisante.

- Tu croyais qu'on n'allait jamais venir… Hihihi c'est mignon de s'inquiété pour nous ! S'exclama une petite fille aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux marrons.

- Je ne me suis pas inquiété Trance j'étais seulement perplexe c'est différent et prend s'il te plait ta véritable apparence tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'aimerais oublier.

La petite fille qui était tout en noir se métamorphosa et à la place arrivât un beau jeune homme avec les yeux vairons un bleu et un noir, des cheveux blond aussi longs que ceux de Jack Frost, il est vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt bleu électrique et il porte une écharpe noir qui s'allie parfaitement aux bleus de ces converses.

- On te croit Pitch, dit un garçon sortant de l'ombre, c'est Trance qui n'y croyait pas en même temps tu as vu son apparence de petite fille moi j'aurais éclaté de rire à ta place.

-Jack O'Lantern ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi en forme ! S'exclama Pitch.

Jack O'Lantern est un personnage intéressant, il est un peu bossu, squelettique et aussi froid que la roche, il a des habits légèrement délabré par le temps et porte tout le temps à sa ceinture un navet. Son visage est aussi effrayant que celui de Pitch, il a toujours un sourire las de vivre, ses cheveux bruns reflète son côté enfantin qu'il a perdu depuis longtemps.

- Oui depuis dix siècles c'est vrai que c'est long… dix siècles de solitude !

- Calme-toi parce qu'après tes yeux vont enflés et devenir tout rouge et tu le sais très bien ça. Affirma une belle femme qui sortit de l'ombre comme le vent glaciale sort de la forêt enneigée.

- Skeleta tu me surprendras toujours autant !

Skeleta pour ça part est belle comme les Ténèbres, elle est vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui se mêle parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs et ondulés son visage est fin elle a des yeux rouges et ces lèvres sont fines.

- Je le sais Pitch souviens toi que je sais absolument tout !

- Skeleta tu crois que je peux me montrer avec ces habits sur le dos ?

- Mais oui sort de ta cachette Beath.

- D'accord mais je suis sûr que je suis hideuse et que les garçons vont rire.

- Mais non sort.

D'un coup sortit une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus électriques, elle a un teint pâle comme les poupées de porcelaines et est habillé comme ces dernières sauf en plus noir et a dans les cheveux une pince avec dessus un ruban et au milieu de ce dernier un œil marron.

- J'ai l'air d'être un animal ! S'exclama Beath.

Pitch regarda la petite et s'accroupit vers elle :

- Tu es ravissante comme Skeleta l'était à ton âge ! Chuchota Pitch avec un sourire maléfique.

- Un compliment venant de ta part ? Es-ce l'Apocalypse qui commence ?

Avec un sourire effrayant Pitch se retourna pour accueillir son dernier et préféré acolyte.

- Non si ça serait l'Apocalypse on serait tous dehors pour regarder le spectacle Erèbe.

Erèbe était le premier roi et maître des Ténèbres. Il est vêtu d'une longue cape noire et porte un ensemble (pantalon+t-shirt) noir, son visage il ne le montre jamais car il préfère resté secret malgré qu'on voit sa bouche qui dépasse de sa capuche où se tient au-dessus du tout une couronne en or noir pourris par les méfait de l'humanité qu'il adorait regarder du haut de ses ténébreux nuages.

Le groupe de Pitch était maintenant réunis et les Gardiens ne s'en doutaient pas une seconde trop occupé avec la pauvre Ange et Noël qui approche. Ils sont donc débordé et ne pourrons pas supporter de ce battre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : La véritable forme des pouvoirs d'Ange.

_Burguess, chez Jamie :_

Le vent était frais et tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Jamie ne se réveille en nage, transpirant, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Il se leva puis s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et il repensât à la promesse de Jack et à celle d'Ange.

- Jack mais où es-tu ? Se demanda Jamie. Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais vite et Ange pareille. Aucun de vous deux n'est là.

- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas là !

Jamie se retournât et vit Jack dos au mur avec son bâton dans sa main. Il lui sauta dans les bras et ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant de longues minutes.

- J'avais peur que tu me laisse seul !

- Mais tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais Jamie ! S'exclama Jack avec un sourire enfantin.

Ils discutèrent de tout ce qui c'était passé pendant la journée mais pas que de la journée, ils discutèrent aussi d'Ange.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord (au même moment) :_

Nord expliqua durement à Ange pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle maintenant mais elle ne voulait rien entendre puis doucement elle se glissa vers une étagère où il y avait dedans pleins de boule à neige elle en volât une et Nord ne vit rien du tout. Puis après plusieurs plaintes émises par Ange il accepta de la laisser rentrer chez elle malgré les problèmes qui pourraient lui arrivé si elle ne fait pas attention.

- Bon je pense que je t'ai assez prévenu mais puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter tu peux rentrer chez toi ! S'exclama Nord.

- Vraiment ! Hurla Ange de joie. Merci merci merci !

Elle prit Nord dans ses bras et après qu'elle l'ait lâché il prit une boule à neige pensa fort à Burguess et la lança, elle passât par le portail et arriva près de sa maison. Elle rentra alors chez elle et se changea. Elle vêtit un jean bleu avec des trous aux genoux, un débardeur violet et son manteau noir qu'elle avait mis hier où il y avait encore dans une de ses poches la boule à neige qu'elle avait « emprunté » à Nord.

Ange courut alors pour arriver le plus rapidement dans le parc où Jack, Sophie, Jamie et les amis de ce dernier l'attendaient. Elle rigola en voyant Jamie accroché à la jambe de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- Jamie tu peux le lâcher, il ne s'en ira plus tu sais.

Jamie acquiesça et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de boule de neige qui durera plusieurs heures ! Tous s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup et se regardèrent. Les enfants étaient intrigués par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux ébahis : Ange avait sans faire exprès laisser sortir ces ailes, son œil blanc et une de ses mèches normalement marron se teinta d'un blanc pur.

- Ben pourquoi on s'arrête ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit voir ? Demanda Ange encore inconsciente de ce que son corps à fait.

- Euh… Ange, dit Jamie avec une peur dans le regard.

- Oui Jamie qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle très inquiète.

- Pourquoi tu as des ailes…, un œil blanc… et une mèche blanche ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'aie rien de tout ça !

Un élan de panique l'envahie quand Jack normalement si joyeux la regarda comme il l'avait fait au Pôle. Elle comprit que ses ailes étaient sortit et que Jamie était terrorisé à cause d'elle.

- Non, non, non, non. Pas maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle. Je… dois…partir.

Elle s'enfuit, malgré que Jack lui hurla de revenir, il devait expliquer aux enfants ce qui c'était passé devant leurs yeux.

Ange s'arrêta et souffla un bon coup elle ne pouvait plus rester ici c'est fini elle devait partir pour que les enfants ne soit plus jamais terrorisé par ce pouvoir et puis elle savait que Pitch ferrait n'importe quoi pour les avoir même s'il devait blessés ou même tuer les enfants qui en savait trop ! Elle s'agenouillât dans la neige puis elle fixa le ciel comme si elle mettait la faute sur ce magnifique ciel bleu. Elle sanglotât et finit par pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ramener ses mains devant ses yeux comme si elle ne voulut ne rien voir.

- Je ne veux plus de ces pouvoirs mais je ne peux rien faire contre eux ! Hurla Ange. Que puis-je faire ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de pleurer ! Dit une voix réconfortante mais inconnu. Et me suivre !

Elle se leva et se mit sur la défensive malgré les larmes qui coulaient et ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Elle les éjecta de son visage triste mais courageux avec un secouement de tête.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle tout en voulant cacher le tremblement de sa faible voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le garçon qui sortait doucement de l'ombre, tu vois je ne suis pas méchant.

Il avait un visage tendrement mignon puis il allât vers Ange qui se sentit en confiance donc elle se détendit et se remit à genoux dans la neige.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda gentiment le jeune homme qui allât s'assoir juste à côté de la jeune fille en pleure.

- Ce qui se passe c'est que les pouvoirs que m'a soit disant donné l'Homme de La Lune me pourrissent la vie et terrifie tout le monde ! S'exclama la jeune Ange encore apeurée et triste. Mais je ne les voulais pas ces pouvoirs moi je ne voulais même pas rencontrer ces… Gardiens qui par la même occasion veulent me protéger d'une personne nommée Pitch Black qui est soit disant le croque-mitaine.

- Oh… et je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Murmura le jeune homme.

- Ah… oui désolé je m'appelle Ange Welfare et vous comment vous appelez vous ?

Le jeune garçon se releva et lui tendit la main :

- Moi je m'appel Trance. Affirma le jeune homme qui lui sourit gentiment. Et si tu veux bien me suivre maintenant je pourrais t'aider.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas, vous n'êtes plus un inconnu pour moi et puis vous êtes digne de confiance.

Elle allait lui prendre la main et donc le suivre dans l'Antre de Pitch quand soudain Jack arrivât en voletant à toute vitesse :

- Non ! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur Trance qui se reculât brusquement.

- Jack ? Mais comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Pour tout te dire j'ai simplement entendu du bruit ici et je suis venu le plus vite possible en pensant que quelque chose t'était arrivée.

Il s'arrêta de parler et Trance regarda bizarrement Ange qui était derrière Jack qui le menaçait avec son bâton.

- Je dois dire que tu as un très bon time in Jack Frost ! S'exclama Trance avant de partir dans un fou rire qui glaça le sang de la jeune adolescente.

- Ange, dit Jack en tournant légèrement la tête vers la fille apeurée et perdue, prend ma main et ferme les yeux.

- Non ! Cria Ange. J'en ai marre, je ne veux pas te suivre juste parce que tu es un Gardien et que tu as plein de pouvoirs ! Hurla-t-elle. Moi aussi j'en ai des pouvoirs j'aurais put me défendre toute seule comme une grande mais toi tu arrives et tu me demandes de prendre ta main et fermer les yeux et je devais te dire oui ?

Elle ne sentit pas ses ailes s'agrandir, son œil gauche devenir blanc comme celui de droite et sa chevelure entière virer au blanc immaculé.

- Oui enfin elle révèle sa véritable forme ! S'écria Trance et dans un élan de joie et de folie il courut vers Ange.

Jack essaya de l'arrêter mais ne réussit pas une seule fois à le glacé car il allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva à côté de la jeune fille encore sous le choc du changement qu'elle venait juste de remarquée.

- Jack ! Hurla-t-elle de frayeur mais elle disparût avec Trance qui ne laissât qu'un dessin derrière lui.

- Non… je n'ai pas put la protéger. Murmura Jack avec une voix tremblante de colère et de rage.

Il ramassa le dessin et découvrit un des pires cauchemars d'Ange : Pitch et les Ténèbres derrière lui. Il comprit qu'Ange était en danger et qu'il n'avait pas put empêcher se désastre. Il parti pour le Pôle Nord en espérant qu'elle n'ait rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : La bonté des Gardiens s'enflamme.

_Antre de Pitch :_

Ange ne savait pas qui était la personne sur le dessin que Trance avait fait tomber mais elle reconnu l'endroit où il l'avait emmené et surement penser l'y mettre si Jack n'était pas intervenu elle serait là plutôt mais ça aurait été plus effrayant car Pitch attendait avec impatience ce moment.

- On se revoit enfin ma petite Ange ! S'exclama une voix dans les Ténèbres obscures du terrifiant endroit.

-Trance ?

- Oh mais tu ne reconnais plus ma voix Ange pour que tu me demande si c'est moi ?!

Et soudain sortit de l'ombre et se mettant sous la flamme qui éclairait la petite pièce elle vit Trance.

- Trance mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et effrayée. Est-ce-que tu vas me torturer ? Ou pire me tuer ?

- Oh non rien de tout ça ma grande je devais juste te livrer à mon maître qui est impatient de te voir sous ta vraie forme. Dit-il avec un sourire qui se disait rassurant.

- Sous… ma vraie forme ?

- Oui ta vraie forme celle que tu as maintenant.

Elle se regarda dans le seul miroir présent dans la pièce et vit ses grandes ailes, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux d'un blanc pur. Sa tenue n'était plus la même maintenant elle avait une longue et belle robe blanche.

- Wow j'ai totalement changée mais quand ?

- Tu te souviens de la crise de colère que tu as lâchée sur Frost ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ça c'est passé à ce moment là.

Elle comprit qu'elle était non seulement prisonnière mais qu'en plus elle avait lâchée toute sa rancœur sur Jack et qu'il doit être fou de rage contre elle.

- Alors je dois vous suivre pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec votre « maître » ?

- Oui ça ne te dérange pas hein ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ils partirent donc dans la salle principale et elle vit enfin le fameux maître.

- Ange approche ne reste pas là. Lui conseilla Pitch.

Elle s'approcha mais d'un pas pas du tout sûr et elle se demanda qui était les personnes dans l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille apeurée et terrifiée.

- Oh…oui j'avais oublié de faire les présentations, je suis Pitch Black le croque-mitaine. Affirma-t-il en se retournant vers Ange qui fût prise dans un élan de terreur tomba sur les fesses puis elle tremblât de frayeur en voyant le visage du maître des cauchemars qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

- Ne vous approchez pas plus ! Ordonna-t-elle en se relevant face au croque-mitaine.

- Oh on a du caractère à ce que je vois, dit Pitch en s'approchant un peu plus, mais tu as peur et je le ressens !

Ange espérait de tout son petit cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite que les Gardiens allaient arriver bientôt et la sortir d'ici. Mais elle ne vit personne et soudain après le silence Pitch reprit la parole :

- Ange ne lutte pas contre la peur, tu es bien trop faible pour lutter contre nous.

- Je suis peut-être faible mais moi au moins personne ne m'a réduit au silence au fond d'un trou obscur et glauque ! S'exclama Ange sortant d'un seul coup de sa torpeur.

Pitch ne sentit plus aucune peur mais plutôt un élan de courage et d'espoir envahir la jeune fille qui poussa le croque-mitaine sur quelques mètres.

- Ah l'espoir, le courage et tout ce qui pourrait t'aider ne me blesseront pas et tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement cette fois !

Il prit Ange par le cou et il l'enferma dans une des immenses et effrayantes cages qui étaient au-dessus d'eux. Puis dans un dernier élan d'espoir et de vaillance Ange voulut hurler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche donc elle releva ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras et mit son visage dedans puis elle redevenu comme elle était avant (tout ce qui était blanc s'évanoui et ses vêtement sont redevenu comme avant).

_Pôle Nord, Palais de Glace au même moment :_

Les Gardiens virent Jack revenir avec un regard triste, les Esprits s'approchèrent de lui et essayèrent de lui dirent des choses réconfortantes mais ils ne trouvaient pas les mots exactes. Soudain Fée allât vers lui :

- Jack que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda la femme-colibri.

- C'est Ange, elle a été… enlevée par Trance.

- Trance ! S'exclama Bunny. Ce bon à rien de Trance.

- Oui mais il a reprit du poil de la bête et il s'est allié avec Pitch.

- Ange ne le savait pas j'imagine ? Demanda Fée.

Jack acquiesça et tout les Gardiens se turent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle. Puisqu'elle était chez Pitch, elle devait être terrorisée. Jack continua ses explications après avoir reprit sa respiration :

- Trance avait hurlé qu'elle avait montré sa véritable forme avant de l'emmener.

- Et est ce que tu l'as vu ? Demanda Nord qui sorti soudainement de sa torpeur.

Jack acquiesça une nouvelle fois et commença la description de la véritable forme du pouvoir d'Ange : une fille aux cheveux blanc pur comme le blanc de ses yeux et celui de sa robe. Les ailes immenses et immaculées. Mais les Gardiens ne savaient pas pourquoi Pitch voulait ce pouvoir en particulier.

Sab se mit au milieu des Gardiens et il fit apparaitre la silhouette de Pitch puis celle d'Ange recroquevillée sur elle-même et un point d'interrogation.

- Oui j'en ai bien peur mon jeune ami, acquiesça Nord avec un visage noir, Ange à peur là où elle est.

- Il faut aller la sauver avant que Pitch ne se serve de ses pouvoirs pour anéantir le monde ! S'exclama Fée dans un élan de courage et de bonté envers Ange.

- Fée à totalement raison Nord, répondit Bunny, il faut la sauver sinon Pitch va la torturer ou pire la tuer.

Nord et les autres acquiescèrent et réfléchissaient à un plan pour la sauver en sachant pertinemment que Pitch et ses alliés n'allaient pas la laissé partir aussi facilement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : Le pacte.

_Antre de Pitch :_

Ange se réveilla encore apeurée à la vue de l'endroit où elle était et elle commença à pleurer. Elle senti un frisson la traverser et elle vit Jack O'Lantern devant la porte. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se recula un peu plus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma douce et tendre Ange ? Demanda l'Esprit d'Halloween.

Il ouvra la porte et entra. Ange se leva et essaya de fuir mais le Navet l'en empêcha en la rattrapant et en la repoussant contre les barreaux de la cage glacée. Elle étouffât un cri de souffrance et Jack O'Lantern s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as pleurée ? Demanda Jack.

- Non c'est faux je ne suis pas aussi faible !S'exclama-t-elle en éjectant les dernières larmes de son visage.

- Tututu ne me raconte pas de mensonge, dit Jack en secouant le doigt de droite à gauche, tu veux un peu de réconfort ma petite fée ?

Ange ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, elle s'écroula par terre et pleurait de toutes ses forces.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! S'exclama Jack en repartant. Je vais chercher Trance.

Ange se remit en boule et elle pleurait encore en repensant à Burguess à Jack et aux Gardiens ils devaient s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle qui avait supplié qu'ils la ramènent chez elle. Puis elle entendit une voix qui la réconfortait.

- Ange est-ce-que tu pleures ? Demanda Trance avec une voix douce.

Elle sortie de sa torpeur et elle l'éjecta car elle ne voulait plus le voir !

- Dégage ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de réconfort !

- Dommage j'aurais put te ramener sur la terre ferme.

Elle le regarda intriguée et elle voulut parler mais Trance mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut… accroche toi à moi si tu veux y retourner. Chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et ils disparurent et réapparurent devant le Globe noir de Pitch.

- Il n'est pas là ? Demanda Ange inquiète que Pitch soit dans les parages.

- Je ne crois pas non. Murmura-t-il.

Elle le lâchât et elle recula de terreur car elle vit dans l'ombre la faible lueur du navet de Jack O'Lantern.

- Bravo Trance nous te félicitons tu as réussi à la faire descendre ! S'exclama-t-il puis il claqua des doigts et des fantômes apparurent autour d'Ange qui eut encore plus peur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs ? Demanda Ange.

- Ces trucs ce sont les fantômes errant sur Terre ils ne peuvent ni rejoindre le Paradis ni l'Enfer ! Expliqua Pitch qui sortit des Ténèbres obscures de son Antre.

Elle fut surprise de le voir si proche d'elle alors qu'il était si loin dans les Ténèbres. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle dégluti.

- Tu as la peau si douce, murmura-t-il, comme l'avait ta sœur !

- Ma… sœur ? Mais je n'ai pas de sœur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Si tu en a une mais elle a été recueillit par Skeleta.

- Quoi ? Mais ma mère ne m'a rien dit de tout ça !

- Elle voulait protéger l'horrible pacte qu'elle a fait avec moi c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-il en plongeant son regard de terreur dans celui de l'adolescente.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama la jeune fille apeurée.

- Chut… ne gaspille pas ta salive pour avoir des explications car tu dois vivre ici avec nous dans les Ténèbres. Chuchota-t-il tout en regardant la jeune fille.

Ange voulut partir le plus vite possible puis en mit sa main dans sa poche elle sentit la boule à neige qu'elle avait volée au Père Noël et après avoir réfléchit elle commença à se redonner de l'Espoir.

- Oh que c'est mignon vous pensez que je vais vous suivre mais c'est mal me connaître ! S'exclama-t-elle puis elle sortit la boule pensa fort au Palais de Glace. Maintenant je vous dis au revoir car je pense que je vais vous revoir mais pas chez vous !

Elle lançât la boule et d'un coup s'ouvrit le portail elle sauta dedans et la porte au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel se dissous. Pitch était fou de rage mais il éclata de rire.

- Oui ma petite on se reverra mais cette fois-ci tu serras si bien tenu par Jack O'Lantern que tu ne pourras même plus t'échapper ! S'exclama-t-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire machiavélique. Et puis tu es liée à nous !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII : L'horrible découverte des Gardiens.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord :_

Jack vit un portail s'ouvrir et il se fit plaquer au sol par une jeune adolescente qu'il connaissait très bien !

- Ange ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Ange se releva mais ses jambes tremblèrent et elle retomba. L'Esprit de l'Hiver la rattrapa et elle s'endormit dans ses bras qui étaient glacée mais pour Ange ils étaient réconfortants et chauds. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et il resta au-dessus d'elle à la regarder dormir puis il partit dans la salle du Globe où les Gardiens l'attendaient impatient de savoir pourquoi il y avait eu du bruit.

- Un des elfes à mit le feu ou le désordre ? Demanda Nord

- Non c'est Ange. Affirma Jack. Elle est revenue grâce à une boule à neige sûrement.

- Mais comment a-t-elle put revenir on ne lui à pourtant donner aucune boule à neige ?! S'exclama Bunny.

Nord allât dans son bureau et vit qu'il manquait une boule il eut un sourire en coin et retourna auprès des autres Légendes.

- Elle m'en avait volé une. Je viens de le remarqué. Dit Nord en rigolant un peu.

- Elle a du culot cette petite ! S'exclama Fée

- Chut Fée, elle dort en se moment. Chuchota Jack.

Ange se réveilla en sursaut et, malgré sa douleur à la tête et aux jambes, elle allât rejoindre les Gardiens :

- Je dis qu'il faut qu'elle parte ! S'écria Fée. Elle est un danger pour nous et pour les enfants, elle a volée une boule à neige Jack imagine que Pitch aurait vu cette boule il aurait put venir ici sans aucune difficulté et nous réduire à néant! D'autant plus que nous devons veiller sur les enfants et maintenant qu'ils ont vu ces pouvoirs ils sont en danger de mort ! Hurla Fée folle de rage.

- Je… ne… suis… d'aucune… utilité. Murmura doucement Ange. Je… Je … vous pourris la vie.

- Ange ? Demanda Jack quand il entendit la dernière phrase d'Ange.

Les Gardiens regardèrent impuissant la jeune adolescente s'en aller en courant et en pleurant bousculant plusieurs yétis et elfes au passage. Elle sortit de l'atelier avec une couverture qu'elle se mit sur le dos. Puis dans le froid glaciale de l'hiver ses ailes sortirent de son dos et elle put s'envoler loin de ces Gardiens ! Elle atterrissait dans une forêt sombre et obscure mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ange était triste, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les enfants, elle se trouvait à présent dans une clairière en neigée. Elle se mit à genoux dans la neige puis elle pleura pendant de longues minutes ! Quand elle s'arrêta de pleurer, elle entendit un bruit qui l'a fit sursauter et se retourner pour voir Jack O'Lantern

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là le Navet ? S'exclama Ange

- Ce que je fais là mais ne comprends-tu pas ?

- Qu'est ce que je devrais comprendre ? Susurra la jeune adolescente

- Tu devrais comprendre que tes pouvoirs ne sont ni un cadeau ni une malédiction ! S'exclama Jack.

- Alors ils sont quoi ?

- Moi je ne peux pas te le dire par contre Pitch le pourrais lui !

- Si tu me dis que je dois te suivre pour qu'il me raconte tout tu peux aller te faire voir !

- Oh Pitch avait raison tu as du caractère lui il n'aime pas mais moi j'adore quand on me résiste !

Jack s'approcha d'elle et il essaya de l'enlevée mais il se fit frapper de plein fouet dans le ventre par la jeune fille qui lui avait donné un coup de genoux ! Il étouffa un cri de douleur et la jeune Ange en profita pour s'enfuir loin des Ténèbres qui encerclaient alors Jack.

- La chasse est ouverte ma petite fée !

Elle retourna dans une clairière enneigée et elle vit Jack Frost qui la cherchait.

- Ange ! Cria-t-il. Où es-tu ? Répond moi !

Ange voulut crier qu'elle était là mais au lieu de ça elle hurla de douleur car une immense chaine noire l'a prit par le coup et l'emmena petit à petit vers Jack O'Lantern.

- Pitch va être fier de moi ! S'exclama le Navet tout en tirant la jeune fille.

- Jack O'Lantern qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il est venu m'enlevé Jack je t'en pris sauve moi ! Hurla la pauvre fille qui se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Mais oui je vais te sauver de cet horrible Jack Frost !

- Non elle me parlait à moi ! S'exclama L'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- Je parlais à Jack-

Jack O'Lantern la coupa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Chut... je sais que tu parlais de moi pas besoin de l'ignoré ma petite fée. Murmura le Navet tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle était assez près de lui il la leva et la prit contre lui comme si il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et qu'elle lui appartenait.

- Oh le Navet lâche la tout de suite sinon-

- Sinon quoi tu va me glacer essaye un peu ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais n'oubli pas j'ai ta petite Ange adoré dans les bras !

Jack Frost lut sur les lèvres d'Ange « sauve-moi » il ne pouvait rien faire si il essayait d'attaquer le Navet se protégera avec la jeune fille et si il ne faisait rien il la perdrait pour toujours, il était donc dans une impasse !

- Aller Frost faut qu'on en finisse et vite ! Hurla l'Esprit d'Halloween

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi le Navet ! S'exclama Ange qui sortit de sa torpeur.

La jeune fille donna un coup de coude dans la tête de l'Esprit d'Halloween qui s'effondra par terre. Elle courra vers Jack Frost qui s'envola aussi tôt qu'elle lui prit la main.

- Qu'est ce que ce Navet faisait là ?

Ange ne répondit pas elle était encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait dit Jack O'Lantern avant de la pourchasser : « t'es pouvoir ne sont ni un cadeau ni une malédiction » elle s'interrogeât sur le sens de cette phrase : « ni un cadeau ni une malédiction ? Alors ils sont quoi ? ». Ils arrivèrent à l'atelier de Nord elle avait perdu ces magnifique ailes blanches, son œil blanc pur et sa mèche de cheveux blanche.

- Ange ? Demanda Jack. Ça va ? Tu veux vraiment aller les voir ils sont très en colères contre toi tu sais.

- Oui mais j'assume mes responsabilités comme une grande fille après tout j'en suis une non ?

Elle sourît doucement et allât seule dans la salle du Globe après 1 heure entière de sermons en tout genre elle commença à avoir la tête qui tourne elle se blanchit d'un seul coup et s'évanouie en étouffant un cri.

- Ange tu vas bien ? Demanda Nord.

Jack rattrapa vite la jeune fille, réalisa son teint pâle et toucha doucement son front qui était brulant elle était très malade.

- Jack que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bunny.

- Je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre.

Sab s'approcha d'Ange et vit sur sa tête un symbole se formé sur son œil droit. Le symbole représentait pour le Gardien des rêves : la peur et les Ténèbres. Les Gardiens sont dans une terrible impasse la maladie d'Ange ne peut être guérie que par le seigneur et maître de la peur : Pitch Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Le nouveau pouvoir de Jack.

Ange était faible et les Gardiens ne pouvaient la soigner car la marque sur son œil était le symbole de la peur et des Ténèbres pur. Il devait l'emmener voir Pitch pour qu'il puisse la soigner mais rien que de penser à cette éventualité Jack frémit de dégout.

- Comment va-t-on pouvoir la sauver ? Demanda Jack.

- Jack peut-être qu'il faut l'emmener à- Dit Fée avant de se faire couper par Jack.

- NON je ne veux pas la laisser voir Pitch après tout c'est lui qui lui a fait ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais la soigner moi-même.

- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Demanda Bunny.

- Je me débrouillerais ! Hurla Jack en partant vers la chambre d'Ange.

Il entra dans sa chambre et il vit une chose qui lui fit horriblement peur… Ange avait rendu noir les draps blancs qui la couvraient. Il avait peur pour quelqu'un ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant d'avoir autant peur pour quelqu'un surtout pour une mortelle. En y repensant bien ça lui était déjà arrivé avec sa petite sœur alors il la revit dans Ange elle était comme elle sauf que sa vie d'avant était loin dans le passée sa petite sœur a dut mourir depuis longtemps de vieillesse sûrement.

- Je… dois… la… sauver… Murmura Jack.

Il fit alors apparaître un flocon de neige et il l'envoya sur le nez de la jeune fille qui se réveilla doucement.

- Jack que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

-Ben comme tu peux le voir je vais bien ! S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant doucement.

Alors quelque chose se passa sous les yeux de Jack tout ce qui était noir (dont le symbole) fut blanchi par le flocon qu'il avait fait se poser sur le nez de la jeune fille. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir qui devait être endormi c'était avec le sourire que Jack allât voir les Gardiens qui étaient surpris de voir Ange debout alors qu'hier elle était faible et très pâle.

- Jack tu l'as… soigner ? Demanda Nord.

Le père Noël eut comme réponse un simple sourire narquois. Mais très vite les effets du pouvoir de Jack eurent comme impacte de teindre Ange en blanc sans que ses ailes ne se manifestent.

- Euh il y a un effet secondaire là Jack ! S'exclama Bunny.

- Pff mais non c'est juste que ses ailes tardent à venir c'est tout !

Ils attendirent deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'Ange redevienne malade enfaite le sort de Jack ne dure que deux heures et après plus rien Ange s'évanouit donc et s'endormi doucement avec le symbole de la peur qui était plus grand qu'avant sur le visage normalement si doux d'Ange.

- Bravo monsieur je sais soigner une maladie causée par la peur elle-même ! S'exclama Bunny.

- Je ne savais pas que ça allait faire ça ! Jeannot ! S'exclama l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Les Gardiens devaient la soigner pour que Pitch ne triomphe pas. Mais dans les Ténèbres rien ne ce passe comme il faut.

_Antre de Pitch :_

L'Antre de Pitch était très bruyante ce soir, Jack O'Lantern avait fait une gaffe il avait rendu Ange malade ce qui ne plaisait pas à Pitch rendre sa prochaine allié malade quel fou pourrait bien faire ça !

- Tu es fou ! Hurla Pitch. Tu as oublié qu'elle est ma fille ?

- Je sais que c'est ta fille mais réfléchi les Gardiens doivent te l'emmener pour que tu puisses la soigner !

- Oui mais ils ne le feront jamais ! Hurla Pitch furieux.

Trance arriva avec une autre forme que celle d'origine c'était maintenant une fille aux cheveux blonds, les yeux verts émeraudes et une magnifique robe bleu saphir.

- Je peux aller les voir comme ça Pitch. Dit doucement Trance.

- Oui tu as raison tu ressemble à une fille que Nord connait va au Pôle avec ça (seringue noir) et soigne Ange avec. Dit Pitch.

Il faut aussi se rappeler qu'Ange est lié à eux et donc qu'ils ne doivent pas la rendre malade ou le blessé trop gravement Pitch la veut en bonne santé.

- Pff tu es trop sentimentale ! S'exclama Erèbe.

- Tu as changé à cause de cette gamine ! S'exclama Skeleta.

Trance partit donc pour le Pôle et Pitch rigolait de folie il savait ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue noire et les autres disent qu'il se ramolli à cause d'elle cette substance noire va juste camoufler les effets de la maladie c'est tout mais il va les amplifier dans son corps.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X : La bonté de Trance se manifeste.

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord :_

Les Gardiens ne savaient pas quoi faire pour sauver la pauvre Ange qui s'affaiblissait de jours en jours.

- Jack il faut vraiment l'emmener chez Pitch. Dit doucement Fée.

- Je ne veux pas entendre cette réalité j'ai réussi à la guérir une fois je dois réessayer ! S'exclama Jack.

- Jack, murmura Fée, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle.

- Je ne veux pas l'emmener voir cette pourriture de Pitch !

Jack s'envola furieux pendant que les autres Gardiens se demandaient si Nord avait put trouver la femme qu'il voulait. Trance arrivait doucement vers l'Atelier de Nord sous la forme d'une femme que Le Père Noël connaissait très bien.

- Bonjour Nord. Dit doucement la jeune femme.

- Oh Marion tu as put venir si vite ! S'exclama Nord.

- Je sais j'ai fais vite pour votre amie…

- Suis-moi elle est par-là.

Trance ou plutôt Marion suivi Nord vers la chambre d'Ange.

_Pôle Nord, Dans une forêt :_

Jack était pire que furieux mais il ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle fois une fille qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il se trouvait dans une forêt enneigée il reconnut alors l'endroit où il était devenu pour la première fois Jack Frost il regarda alors la Lune qui brillait de plus en plus il comprit alors le message Ange était en danger car une personne c'était infiltré chez le Père Noël. Il partit alors pour sauver Ange du noir complet.

_Antre de Pitch :_

Pitch était heureux tous ce passait comme prévus mais il ne savait pas que dans ces acolytes il y avait un traître cacher par ces allures de démon.

- Pitch je peux te parler deux secondes ? Demanda Beath.

- Oui qu'y a-t-il ?

- Enfaite c'est au sujet de Trance j'ai peur qu'il nous trahisse une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as déjà eu cette frayeur il y a plus d'un millénaire il a changé ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Et puis s'il a vraiment un cœur comme la dernière fois on lui infligera trois millénaires de souffrance et de torture comme tu sais les faire ma petite Beath.

- Mais pour ma sœur est ce qu'elle va nous rejoindre ou est ce qu'elle va rejoindre cette bande d'illuminer ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire mais je pense qu'elle va nous rejoindre à près tout nous sommes sa seule famille à présent.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire machiavélique ils étaient sa seule famille mais Ange avait encore sa mère alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

_Palais de Glace, Pôle Nord :_

Après que Trance ou Marion ait soigné Ange il ou elle repartit chez Pitch mais ça Nord ne le savait pas tout ce qu'il voyait à présent sur le visage d'Ange c'était rien le vide la marque noire avait disparu comme tout ce que cette marque des Ténèbres avait laissé derrière elle.

- Il faut aller voir Jack pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Nord.

Jack était arrivé bien trop tard il vit la femme se transformer en homme il l'intercepta avant qu'il s'en aille.

- TRANCE ! Hurla Jack.

- Qui m'appel ? Demanda nonchalamment l'Esprit de la transformation. Oh… Jack Frost que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire chez Nord ?

- J'ai soigné ta précieuse Ange !

- Comment ça ? Avec quoi ? Pour Pitch ?

- Je l'ai soigné pour Pitch oui mais j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs au lieu d'utiliser ça (montre la seringue noire) je suis peut-être un pourri mais j'ai un cœur moi pas comme Pitch.

- Dégage avant que je ne te glace ! S'exclama Jack.

- D'accord je m'en vais mais remercie moi j'ai sauvé ton amie. Dit Trance. Au faite tu me dois un service.

Trance parti en claquant des doigts, Jack allât voir Ange qui était assise devant les Gardiens. Il soupira de soulagement voir Ange aller bien le rendait heureux. Tout allait pour le mieux dans les cœurs de tout le monde.


End file.
